Life on the Internet
by StringCheese and MuffinGirl
Summary: What the hell were you thinking! Do you even think before you talk? WHAT WAS GOING ON THROUGH YOUR MIND WHEN YOU TOLD SASUKE UCHIHA THAT I LIKE HIM?


**Summary: **What the hell were you thinking?! Do you even think before you talk!?

WHAT WAS GOING ON THROUGH YOUR MIND WHEN YOU TOLD SASUKE UCHIHA THAT I LIKE HIM!?

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Naruto… :

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**Life on the Internet**

By: StringCheese and MuffinGirl

Chapter 1: The email that started it all

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

To: RamenIsLove10

From: CherryBlossom22

Subject: START RUNNING!!

What the hell were you thinking?! Do you even think before you talk!?

WHAT WAS GOING ON THROUGH YOUR MIND WHEN YOU TOLD SASUKE UCHIHA THAT I LIKE HIM!?

Love your dear cousin

Sakura

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

To: CherryBlossom22

From: RamenIsLove10

Subject: Already in Mexico

Wow. Take a chill pill cuz. I did you a favor. How many _years_ have you been crushing on him now? Let me think… um FOREVER! Yeah, I know I'm right.

The greatest ninja alive

Naruto

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

To: CherryBlossom22

From: BlueEyedBeauty33

Subject: I'M OFFICALLY DONE!

Your cousin is an idiot. We're done. I really mean it this time!

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

To: BlueEyedBeauty33

From: CherryBlossom22

Subject: Join the CLUB.

He is soooooo on my hate list right now. I swear. Since when did he EVER think it was ok to tell SASUKE UCHIHA that I LOVE him?

Well… maybe he didn't say _LOVE_… but he did say I liked him… that idiot is DEAD!!

Anyway… so like how is this time any different than the last ten hate emails I got from you. I bet you'll be back together by the end of the week. Wait, I mean by the end of the day.

The lovely

Sakura

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

To: RamenIsLove10

From: CherryBloom22

Subject: I'm getting on the plane now

Do you have no sense of reason?! You do realize I have to still see him EVERY frickin day! I mean I bring him coffee for Christ sakes! You better get that fancy security system up and running now because if not your ass is mine tomorrow.

Oh, mom my called me earlier, she says to come over Saturday for a family dinner thing. It's going to be totally boring and what not, but you better show. You do remember what happened last time?

Oh, and your girlfriend just emailed me. You better get back from Mexico and start sucking up again. She's PISSED! What DID you do this time anyway?

Love your dear cousin

Sakura

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

To: CherryBlossom22

From: BlueEyedBeauty33

Subject: I'm already the president of _that_ club.

WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? Well I knew you liked him. That's not new. Actually I think the Uchiha is the _only_ one who didn't know. Well… I guess everyone knows now. But, is this such a bad thing? I mean, now you'll know for sure if he likes you or not.

And OMG… I'm so proud of you! You finally said you LOVE him!!

Anyway… well… yeah you got me. But this time it's different. He… he… cheated.

Depressed and Upset

Ino

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

To: CherryBlossom22

From: Troublesome00

Subject: NO SUBJECT

So I heard the news. The idiot couldn't keep a secret… could he?

You owe me 10 bucks.

You know I'm always right

Shikamaru

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

To: CherryBlossom22

From: RamenIsLove10

Subject: I'm home and apparently screwed.

Ok, so I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, but everyone knows I can't keep a secret. Do you not know your own loving cousin at all?! I'm hurt. But just talk to him. Maybe things will turn out good.

Alright, I'll be there. Last time I skipped out on a family dinner your mom brutally murdered me. You know her temper is almost worst than yours.

So I might have sort of done something really wrong.

I think Ino thinks I cheated!!

Ok... so here's the thing… Jiarya told me he'd give me money to do some 'research' for him. Well, you see… I really really really needed money with Ino's birthday coming up soon. So I said I'd do it. That's when Ino found out I was at a strip club.

All I wanted to do was make some money so I could get Ino something special for her birthday. Remember that tiffany's set she really loved. I wanted to get that for her. I think I really messed up this time.

Freaked out

Naruto

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

To: Troublesome00

From: CherryBlossom22

Subject: You know there's a reason for subjects... STOP NO SUBJECTING ME!

Yeah. I know. I thought he'd be smarter than to blurt it out like that. I guess that's what I get for thinking Naruto is smart.

So I'll bring your 10 bucks to work tomorrow. Meet me for breakfast?

Your bestest friend

Sakura

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

To: RamenIsLove10

From: CherryBlossom22

Subject: You're not totally screwed

Awww… Naruto… you may just be off my hit list now. That's soooo sweet!

Alright… I'll help you with Ino.

See you at dinner tomorrow!

Sakura

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

To: BlueEyedBeauty33

From: CherryBlossom22

Subject: That ship has sailed

Ok so I can't tell you why… well I will tomorrow. I just don't want there to evidence on paper.

So don't be mad at Naruto. I'll explain everything tomorrow!! It's getting late… so see you later!

NIGHT!

Sakura

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

To: PandaBear97

From: CherryBlossom23

Subject: WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU ANSWERING

Seriously, I've called, e-mailed, IMed, and tried everything else humanly possible to get in touch with you! It's like you fell off the face of the earth! TenTen why the hell do you have a cell phone if you don't even answer it when important things happen!?

START ANSWERING YOU DAMN PHONE! sigh Oh well… whatever I guess I'll just see you at work tomorrow. We'll do lunch.

Oh, and my mom is having a family dinner thing and said to invite you and your parents, or just whoever can come. It's this Saturday.

Hate you but secretly wanna rape you,

Saukra

o.0.o.0o.0.o

To: RamenIsLove10

From: UchihaSasuke1

Subject: Dope

What the hell were you talking about earlier today? I couldn't hear a word you were saying because of all the screaming, annoying fangirls. Just tell me tomorrow at work, and DON'T be late, like you always are.

From

Sasuke Uchiha

**A/N: **Ok… we have more, but thought this was a perfect way to end it. Don't you agree?

Reviews would be nice. How about this... We will not update until we get 15 reviews.

Yes… we know we are evil… so tell all of your friends to read and review!!

Toodles :)


End file.
